


[podfic] Sooner Or Later

by helens78, tenshinochouwa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychic Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinochouwa/pseuds/tenshinochouwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone finds their soulmate when they're just hitting puberty, it can be lonely to grow up without that connection. Then again, it can be just as lonely to grow up always knowing your soulmate's out there, and being told you're too young to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sooner Or Later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sooner Or Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254832) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> This is a podfic of Helens78's Sooner Or Later.
> 
> Here are Helens78's notes from the original:
> 
> (Work is marked "underage" for a soulbond relationship between someone underage and someone older, plus references to the underage character masturbating.)
> 
> AU notes: This is part of a larger AU that Cesare and I have been working on, which is eventually going to be focusing on Charles/Erik, with Logan in particular as a supporting character.
> 
> Logan notes: Everyone has to pick and choose which details to work with when it comes to Logan, and which to leave behind. This is a full AU, so he's got a unique background that is semi-sort-of based on X-Men Origins: Wolverine, at least in so far as his first name (which he no longer goes by) is James, and his claws were originally bone.
> 
> ♥ notes: ♥CES♥ For enabling yet another AU, and all the worldbuilding that went along with this piece. :D

**Length:** 00:23:08

 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 at [Box.net](https://www.box.com/s/4e5e37bcf4ed5f20d8d9) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?8rzq4r646e6x16u).


End file.
